


The Great Gaius Baltar and the Whore of the Apocalypse

by biichan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelley and the world are dead but Gaius and Six are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Gaius Baltar and the Whore of the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for leda13 as part of the Bad Cliche fest on livejournal.

"Get down," she says and she shoves him until he is eye-level with her pubic bone. He notices that he can smell her through the sheer fabric of her skirt and then he doesn't think, just shudders through the end of the world. When he raises his head to look at her face, she is dead: neck snapped by the force of the explosion. They are in his home, his beautiful home, his ultimate bachelor pad destroyed forever and suddenly he has to laugh because only (The Great) Gaius Baltar--lady's man, man's man, man for all occasions--would think of cunt during the apocalypse.

He hears her voice then. "Gaius," she says and he crawls from her corpse to look to what was once a doorway: she is standing there in a long red dress and smiling at him, like she's just enjoyed a sort of personal joke.

"Shelley," he starts hoarsely and then he stops himself: "Six."

"If you like," she says, combing her fingers through shimmering blonde hair. (She is not Shelley. Shelley always dressed in black for him. What is this creature before him that blots out the sun, beautiful and terrifying in her bright and awful glory?) "They named me 'beauty' in the tongue of God. I may teach it to you when you are ready."

He swallows. "I see." (She is Shelley, always talking about her God. Ridiculous, but the monotheism piqued his interest. An alien concept. Shelley--Six--was never human.)

She laughs at him then. "Don't look so beaten, Gaius. Do you think I will let you die before you love me?"

He says nothing and so she walks over to him, heels clicking against the remnants of wood flooring, and offers her hand. He only hesitates for a moment before taking it.

Time flows oddly after that--it seems like only a second before he is peeling off her dress ("Red for the destroyer of worlds," she says. "When I wear white we will begin to build anew.") and burying his face in her bosom. His beddings are charred and covered with debris. It doesn't matter.

She guides his hands along her spine and he can feel it pulse. "Hot," she says. "So hot. The heat travels up the spine and blossoms, it is searching for God. God is love, Gaius. Do you love me yet?"

"Shelley--" he whispers and she silences him with a long kiss, hungry kiss.

"You will love me," she breathes against his throat. "If it takes an age, you will love me. I am the conduit through which God is born into the world of men, the middle path, your highest aspect, God's lowest. You will, Gaius. It's in God's plan. It's in my programming."

"You're a _toaster_," he whispers fiercely and she laughs and rakes her nails down his spine and he shudders and comes.

"Go," she says, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. A benediction, he thinks and he knows that he has spent too long around her for words like that to enter his vocabulary. "I've packed your briefcase for you, Gaius--all you need is to get dressed. If you hurry, you'll still be able to catch your transport."

What transport? he thinks but he obeys her without hesitation. She's too often been the aggressor in their little games; he's used to being at her beck and call, reveling in the thrill of being chased. Adar had pursued him as a prize but he was a man now; to play the _eromenos_ was unmanly and worse, impolitic. (The Great) Gaius Baltar is always politic.

The Great Gaius Baltar is running out the ruins of his front door, across what might have once been fields of gold. He left her in the ruins of his house but she is still running with him, alongside of him. Six--Shelley--shimmers in and out of his view, a ghost of a mirage.

"I shall never leave you, Gaius."

**Author's Note:**

> Leda13's request: _the near-death-experience passion cliche: omg, you nearly died, lets have teh sex_ and _The End Cometh cliche: Lets get maudlin / have sex, for tomorrow we may die._
> 
> (I never did end up seeing BSG past the first season, so I hope this hasn't been jossed in the meantime.)


End file.
